elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Potions
Potions are bottles of liquid that have various effects. The most valuable of these is the Potion of Cure Corruption. They can be drunk using the (q) command, thrown using the (T) command, and dipped using the (B) command. Note that in towns, if you throw a potion and a neutral NPC steps in the puddle, even if it's a Cure or similar, it will be treated as an attack by that NPC. If an invisible target is hit with a thrown potion or steps into a puddle, they will become temporarily visible. Types of Potions Cure Minor Wounds *Drink: Heals 10-20 HP. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. If blessed can cure sick. *Throw: Heals whatever it hits for 10-20 HP. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. *Puddle: Heals anything that steps in it for a small amount of HP. *Dip: Does nothing. Cure Major Wound *Drink: Heal a small amount of HP. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. If blessed can cure sick. Better than potions of cure minor wound, but still... *Throw: Heals whatever it collides with. Still treated as an hostile act. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. *Puddle: Heals whatever steps into it. Note that neutral NPCs will still see it as a hostile act. *Dip: Nothing. Cure Critical Wound *Drink: Heals a moderate amount of HP. Moderate for a mid-level character (5~15) anyway. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. If blessed can cure sick. *Throw: Heals whatever it collides with. Still treated as an hostile act. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. *Puddle: Heals whatever steps into it. Note that neutral NPCs will still see it as a hostile act. *Dip: Nothing. Healing *Drink: Heals a fair amount of HP. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. If blessed can cure sick. *Throw: Heals whatever it collides with. Still treated as an hostile act. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. *Puddle: Heals whatever steps into it. Note that neutral NPCs will still see it as a hostile act. *Dip: Nothing. Healer *Drink: Heals a good amount of HP. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. If blessed can cure sick. *Throw: Heals whatever it collides with. Still treated as an hostile act. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. *Puddle: Heals whatever steps into it. Note that neutral NPCs will still see it as a hostile act. *Dip: Nothing. Healer (Odina) *Drink: Heals a great amount of HP. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. If blessed can cure sick. *Throw: Heals whatever it collides with. Still treated as an hostile act. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. *Puddle: Heals whatever steps into it. Note that neutral NPCs will still see it as a hostile act. *Dip: Nothing Healer (Eris) *Drink: Heals the greatest amount of HP among all the healing potions. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. If blessed can cure sick. *Throw: Heals whatever it collides with. Still treated as an hostile act. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. *Puddle: Heals whatever steps into it. Note that neutral NPCs will still see it as a hostile act. *Dip: Nothing. Acidproof Liquid *Drink: Does acid damage, may damage or destroy non-acidproof gear. *Throw: Does acid damage. *Puddle: Does acid damage, makes a pool of acid that damages anything that walks on it. *Dip: Makes one item acidproof. Beer/Booze/Crim Ale/Whiskey always appears as a bottle of clear liquid *Drink: **Gets you drunk, reducing your chance to hit, increasing your chance to be hit, and causing you to stumble occasionally. Non-unique drunk npcs have an option to "have a little tail" with for some coins, -1 karma, minor insanity and train charisma. **Small chance to get you to vomit which increase hunger greatly and purge alien children. **NPCs, especially hostile monsters, tend to drink beverages immediately when given. *Throw: Same as when drunk "I'm revived!" *Puddle: Same as drink/throw if stepped in. *Dip: Nothing happens. Blindness *Drink: Unknown. *Throw: blind target *Puddle: Unknown. *Dip: Unknown. Confusion *Drink: Unknown. *Throw: Unknown. *Puddle: Unknown. *Dip: Unknown. Cure Mutation *Drink: Rids you of 2-4 positive or negative mutations. If you are not mutated, does nothing. "You return to your self." If cursed, gain a mutation (possibly only negative mutations?). *Throw: Does nothing, unless an enemy hits you with one, in which case it has the same effect as if it is drunk. *Puddle: Same as when thrown. *Dip: Nothing. Cure Corruption *Drink: Rids you of symptoms of Ether Disease (2 most recent?). If no Ether Disease is present, does nothing. Cursed one will make the disease worse. *Throw: Does nothing (why would you want to do this?!). Potion-throwing enemies will never throw these at you. *Puddle: None. *Dip: Does nothing. Defender *Drink: Enhances defense for a short time. *Throw: Enhances targets defense for a short time. *Puddle: Same as throw. *Dip: Nothing? Descent *Drink: You lose one level. You cannot gain an extra feat by leveling up again, but you will gain more skill points. If blessed, gain a level instead. Cursed potions also reduce your stats. *Throw: Decreases the target's level by one. *Puddle: Same effect as drank, i.e. raise level if the potion that made the puddle was blessed, decrease stats if cursed. *Dip: Does nothing. Dirty Water *Drink: Tastes horrible, can make you sick, maybe some other effect(?) *Throw: Does nothing (the target drinks the water). *Puddle: Gets whatever steps in it wet. *Dip: Nothing happens. Dye *Drink: Poisons you. If already poisoned, makes you Poisoned Bad! causing you to take more damage per turn. *Throw: Poisons anything it hits, with some exceptions (bosses). If they are poisoned already, causes them to be Poisoned Bad! taking more damage per turn. *Puddle: Poisons anything that steps on it. If they are already poisoned, makes them Poisoned Bad! causing them to take more damage per turn. *Dip: Changes the item's color to match that of the dye. You can even use this on a stack of dye, changing it to the original dye's color. *Special: Will remove alien parasites from NPC's, you, and your pets. Empty Bottle *Drink: N/A *Throw: Nothing happens. *Puddle: N/A *Dip: Nothing for items. If dipped into a well, it turns the empty bottle into a random potion. If dipped into a holy well, you receive a Bottle of Water. Cursed Empty Bottles causes the fountain or holy well to dry up immediately. Evolution *Drink: Gain 2-4 positive mutations. Blessed greatly increases the chance of gaining 4 mutations. Cursed potions give 2-4 negative mutations. *Throw: Nothing happens. *Puddle: Nothing happens. *Dip: Nothing happens. Fireproof Liquid *Drink: Does fire damage, possibly may damage/destroy non-acid/fireproof gear. (Needs more testing to confirm last part, since I only drank it once.) *Throw: Does fire damage. *Puddle: Does fire damage to the thing that walks on it. *Dip: Makes one item fireproof. If cursed, rusts one item, subtracting one from its enchantment rating, and does not make it fireproof. Hermes' Blood *Drink: First time: Permanently increases your speed by 2 points, 4 if blessed. Second time and subsequent: Has a chance of increasing speed by 1, which gets less likely the more you drink since speed has it's own potential, this can be fixed by wishing for skillspeed, which will restore your potential and increase your speed by 1. If blessed, the chance is about 2/3 and is not subject to diminishing returns. *Throw: Increases target's speed by 2 or 4, then less. *Puddle: Same as throw *Dip: Nothing happens. Hero *Drink: You gain 20-30 strength (more if blessed) for around 50 turns. Cures confused and fear status effects. *Throw: Target gains 20-30 strength for around 50 turns. *Puddle: Same as Drink/Throw *Dip: No effect. Holy Water *Drink: Does nothing. *Throw: Does nothing. *Puddle: Gets whatever steps in it wet. *Dip: Makes Items "Blessed". This erases "curse" and "doom". Love Potion *Drink: You get dimmed for several turns. *Throw: Target gets dimmed for several turns. If the target is a non-hostile, their relationship to you increases by an amount which depends on their current relationship level. *Puddle: Dims anything that walks on it. If target is a non-hostile, their relationship to you increases by an amount which depends on their current relationship level. *Dip: If food is dipped, turns that food into an aphrodisiac. Non-hostile targets eating that food will have their relationship increase more than throwing or having someone walk on the puddle but it still depends on their current relationship level. You will, however, lose 10 karma for having them eat your drugged food. *Special: If a monster or NPC drinks a love potion, there is a chance an egg of/bottle of milk of will be generated. ** Also, simply giving the potion to an NPC will cause your relationship with him/her/it to drop spectacularly. Milk *Drink: Satisfies your appetite a little. Blessed milk makes you grow taller, while cursed milk makes you grow shorter. "The taste is very thick, almost addictive." *Throw: Satisfies the target's appetite a little, gets target wet. *Puddle: Satisfies the appetite of the thing that walks into the puddle, gets target wet. *Dip: Nothing happens. Molotov Cocktail *Drink: Does fire damage to you. May destroy flammable items. Note that if given to a pet or NPC who drinks it after, the resulting firestorm won't reduce your karma or function as an attack. Can cheat to get equipment in towns this way. *Throw: Creates a field of fire on the square it lands on. Lasts longer if blessed than if normal or cursed. The fire field does damage to anything that stands on it and destroys flammable items they are wearing. *Puddle: None, included in Throw. *Dip: Damages non-fireproof items. Mutation *Drink: Gain a mutation. Cursed potions always add negative mutations. NPCs that drink a potion of mutation may turn into another creature. *Throw: Same as when drunk. *Puddle: Same as when drunk. *Dip: Nothing happens. Paralysis *Drink: You are paralyzed. *Throw: Target is paralyzed. *Puddle: Paralyzes. *Dip: No effect. Poison *Drink: Poisons you. *Throw: Poisons target. *Puddle: Poisons anything which steps in it *Dip: If combined with food, creates poisoned food. *Special: Will remove alien parasites from NPC's, you, and your pets. Potential *Drink: Raises the potential for one attribute. If blessed when drank it will increase the potential of every attribute. When cursed it decreases the potential of one attribute. *Throw: Raises the potential for one attribute for the target. *Puddle: Same as throw *Dip: Does nothing. Resistance *Drink: Grants resistance to the elements. *Throw: Grants target resistance to the elements. *Puddle: Grants the thing that walks into the puddle resistance. *Dip: Nothing happens. Restore Body *Drink: Restores your Strength, Constitution, Dexterity, Charisma, and Speed. If blessed, it will also increase these attributes by 5 + 10% of base until you die. *Throw: Restores the target's Strength, Constitution, Dexterity, Charisma, and Speed. *Puddle: Restores Strength, Constitution, Dexterity, Charisma, and Speed. *Dip: Nothing happens. Restore Spirit *Drink: Restores your Magic, Learning, Will, Perception, and Luck. If blessed, it will also increase these attributes by 5 + 10% of base until you die. *Throw: Restores the target's Magic, Learning, Will, Perception, and Luck. *Puddle: Restores Magic, Learning, Will, Perception, and Luck. *Dip: Nothing happens. Silence *Drink: Same as getting hit by the spell Mist of Silence, which prevents you from casting spells. Can be resisted just like the hex. *Throw: Same as above, but for the target. *Puddle: Same as above. *Dip: None. Sleeping Drug *Drink: Puts you to sleep. *Throw: Target falls asleep. *Puddle: Same as throw. *Dip: Nothing happens. Slow *Drink: Reduces your Speed for a short time.(reduce age if blessed) *Throw: Reduces target's speed. *Puddle: Reduces the speed of the thing that walks into the puddle. *Dip: Nothing happens. Soda *Drink: Restores Stamina *Throw: Unknown *Puddle: Unknown *Dip: Unknown Speed *Drink: Your speed increases greatly for 10 turns (20 if blessed)(increase age if cursed). *Throw: Target's speed increases greatly for 10 turns (20 if blessed). *Puddle: Same as Drink/Throw. *Dip: No effect. Sulfuric Acid Always appears as bottle of clear liquid *Drink: Does acid damage to you. May destroy or damage non-acidproof gear. *Throw: Does acid damage to whatever it hits. May destroy or damage their gear. *Puddle: Does acid damage to anything that steps on it. May destroy or damage non-acidproof gear. *Dip: Damages or destroys non-acidproof items. Troll Blood *Drink: Enhances regeneration for a short time (26 turns). *Throw: Target has regeneration enhanced for a short time. *Puddle: Enhances the regeneration of the thing that walks into it for a short time. *Dip: Nothing happens. Vomit *Drink: Does nothing. *quaff* Yucky! *Throw: Does nothing. *quaff* *Puddle: Gets whatever steps in it wet. *quaff* Yucky! *Dip: Does nothing. Can still be used to fill wells. *Other: Created by both PC and NPC as they get sober or when they eat cursed food. Water *Drink: Recover from confusion. *Throw: Target gets wet (reveal invisible units). *Puddle: Gets whatever steps in it wet. Recover from confusion. *Dip: **Damages metal items. **A blessed bottle of water will bless an item rather than damaging them. *Other: Becomes blessed when dropped on an altar belonging to your god. Players characters that do not worship a god can bless bottles of water by dropping them onto an unaligned altar. Weaken Resistance *Drink: Lowers all resistances. *Throw: Same as Drink. *Puddle: Same as Drink. *Dip: Does nothing. *If the player is affected by this(Via puddle, throw, or drinking), there is a chance of losing intristic resistances (resistances from items, feats, or mutations are unaffected). Weakness *Drink: Unknown. *Throw: Unknown. *Puddle: Unknown. *Dip: Unknown. Category:Items